Resurgimiento del Fenix
by Yolokai
Summary: Fue traicionado por la persona que mas amaba,traicionado por su mejor amigo. Con su corazon roto se fue desaparecio. Ahora 200 años despues,el volvera,mas fuerte que nunca y con diferentes aliados,y nuevas personas a las que amar, Naruto Phenex debera protegerlos de sus viejos y nuevos enemigo. Naruto x Yasaka x Kuroka x Serafall
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

El Inframundo no es como los humanos lo imaginan,los humanos imaginan un gran páramo desolado sin vegetación alguna ardiendo en llamas.

Pero no es así es un lugar con vegetación,montañas y valles,pero no hay océ ía ciudades y pueblos construidos donde los demonios vivían en paz.

Ahora no todo fue así antes hubo una Gran Guerra en la que Demonios,Angeles y Angeles Caidos batallaron.

Lucharon durante mucho tiempo,pero al mismo tiempo una gran Guerra Civil entre la Facción Satán que quería continuar la lucha contra los Ángeles y los ángeles caídos,mientras la Facción anti-Satán quería la paz con las otras dos razas.

Ahora nos centramos en los 5 grandes héroes que pelearon en esa guerra: El primero Naruto Phenex,primer hijo del Clan Phenex uno de los 72 clanes de demonios Naruto usó su gran dominio sobre el fuego y el viento del Clan Phenex para acabar con batallones de demonios enemigos. Segundo Shirzechs Gremory primer hijo del Clan Gremory,es el mejor amigo y rival de Naruto desde muy pequeños,su dominio con el Poder de la Destrucción ayudó en muchas batallas. Tercero Serafalll Sitri,Hija mayor del Clan Sitri, la mejor amiga de Naruto,tiene un pequeño enamoramiento de él desde pequeño su poder de hielo congeló a muchos de sus rivales en el pasado. Cuarto Ajuka Astaroth es un gran científico que ha creado las piezas del mal y es el hijo mayor del Clan Astaroth y su poder la Fórmula Kankara es muy poderosa algo a lo que hay que temer. Y por último Falbium Glasya-Labolas una persona bastante perezosa pero su gran fuerza y sus estrategias fueron de temer en muchos batallones enemigos.

Ellos 5 son los Héroes de la Guerra Civil de los fue el que dio el último golpe a Rizevim Livan Lucifer el anterior Satan Lucifer, con lo que fue él quien se llevo el titulo de Lucifer, asi que paso de Shirzechs Gremory heredero del Clan Gremory a Sirzechs Lucifer actual líder de los demonios. A Naruto se le iba a entregar el título de Belcebú pero se negó dandoselo a su amigo Ajuka Astaroth ahora como Ajuka Belcebú, a su amiga Serafall Sitri por su dominio sobre el agua y el hielo la nombraron Serafall Leviatán, y por último a Falbium Glasya-Labolas fue nombrado como Falbium Asmodeo

**Mansion Phenex**

Naruto Phenex un demonio joven con el pelo rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules,estos tienen una característica especial la pupila estaba rasgada como la de un ía tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla,Llevaba una simple camisa negra unos pantalones atados con una correa y unas botas.

Naruto había estado sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa cuando unos ruidos extraños lo molestaron,al principio pensó que solo era su imaginación,pero poco después los volvió a oir,al final se hartó y fue a ver de donde procedia es ruido,fue dando vueltas por la casa hasta encontrar ropa tirada por el suelo,se dio cuenta de que pertenecia a un hombre y una mujer,siguio el rastro de ropa y se dio cuenta de que dirigian hacia su habitacion,se acerco a la puerta y comprobo que ciertamente los extraños ruidos procedian de su habitacion.

Se acerco al pomo de la puerta y con toda su fuerza de voluntad abrio la puerta para ver lo que ocurria en su habitacion,pero cuando lo abrio su corazon se rompio,vio a la persona que mas queria y amaba en el mundo,Grayfia Lucifuge,en su propia cama con su mejor amigo Sirzechs Lucifer.

La ira de Naruto se desato,provocando que grandes llamaradas salieran de su cuerpo,Naruto ataco a Sirzechs con toda su fuerza provocandole quemaduras bastante graves por todo el cuerpo,pero Sirzechs no se quedo quieto y se defendio de los ataques de Naruto,la batalla duro horas,podia haber continuado pero, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium, junto a El Señor y La Señora Gremory,El Señor y La Señora Phenex,el hermano pequeño de Naruto Ruval para detenerlos.

Despues de detenerlos Naruto desaparecio de la zona para aparecer en su habitacion en la mansion Phenex.

**1 Mes Despues**

Habia pasado 1 mes desde el incidente,nadie habia visto a Naruto en este tiempo,Grayfia habia ido a la mansion Phenex a explicarle a Naruto,que el habia sido su primer amor y nadie puede olvidar a su primer amor,pero que ella amaba a de eso abandono la mansion Phenex y fue a la mansion Gremory donde Venelana Gremory,La señor Gremory y su marido el Señor Gremory la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Las relaciones entre la Familia Phenex y la Familia Gremory se volvieron muy tensas,Venelana y Layla,la Madre de Naruto eran amigas desde muy jovenes,pero ahora casi no se hablaban o se veian, el señor Phenex y el señor Gremory aun hablaban entre si sobre las relaciones entre familias.

En este tiempo Naruto se habia quedado en su habitacion sin salir de alli,excepto para comer pero nunca decia una palabra.

Una noche cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido,Naruto cogio como ropa,las Piezas del Mal que Ajuka creo, comida para varios dias y mucho tiempo hasta que alguien de el otra vez.

**Esta historia se me ocurrio mientrs leia"Fire and Ash" de que les guste**

**Y ahora una pregunta,estaba pensando si tambien poner a Ophis en el harem,ustedes diran si quieren que Ophis entre o no,dejenme lo en los comentarios. Esta encuesta durara hasta el tercer capitulo,**


	2. El paso del tiempo y Nueva informacion

**Capítulo 1 El paso el tiempo y nueva información**

Habían pasado ya 200 años desde la salida de Naruto del inframundo,no volvió a pisar mucho más ese lugar en los últimos años,ya que había peligro de que lo descubrieran

El demonio rubio se encontraba ahora en la ciudad de Kyoto,donde conoció a la que hoy en dia es su novia,después de salir del Inframundo,ella fue Yasaka la Kyubi no Kitsune,la líder de la Facción Yokai en Kyoto

Yasaka era una mujer hermosa por no decir menos,tenía el pelo largo rubio brillante con unos ojos dorados,tenía una figura voluptuosa y vestía un kimono de Miko,detrás de ella habían 9 largas colas doradas

Naruto aun recordaba el día en el que se conocieron

_FlashBack_

_Naruto se encontraba en Kyoto,en la Capital Yokai,acompañado de dos hombres_

_El primero de los hombres era grande y musculoso,su cuerpo está cubierto por una gran armadura de metal,una gran hacha que llevaba cargando a su espalda como si nada,tenia el pelo negro,así como una mirada seria en su rostro mirando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Otra característica destacable era su altura,era una persona enorme,superior a los 2 metros fácilmente_

_El segundo era un hombre a simple vista indefenso,llevaba una simple túnica morada que cubría todo su cuerpo. La túnica también tenía una capucha,lo que hacía que junto a su máscara no se le pudiera ver el extraño que parezca llevaba un farol en su mano,su pequeña estatura lo hacía inofensivo a la vista_

_Naruto y sus acompañantes se encontraban en la ciudad de Kyota,era ya tarde lo cual no había nadie en la calle,o eso es lo que pensaron_

_"Kyaaaa"-Escucharon_

_Los tres rápidamente se movieron a la dirección el la que habían oído el grito de miedo. Cuando llegaron vieron a un grupo de 5 demonios rodeando a dos mujeres Yokai._

_"Vamos,no hacía falta gritar"-Dijo uno de los demonios_

_"Jejeje,es verdad les vamos hacer pasar un buen rato"-Dijo otro de los demonios_

_Mientras los cinco demonios siguen distraídos con las mujeres Yokai,Naruto y sus dos acompañantes se acercaban lentamente por detrás de ellos_

_"Darius acabalos rápido"-Dijo Naruto_

_El hombre gigante,saco su hacha y con un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás de uno de los demonios,con su gran estatura tapó la luz de la luna a uno de los demonios el cual se giró para ver quien se atrevió a molestarlos_

_"Oye quien era…"-El hombre no pudo decir nada más porque cuando quiso se dio cuenta de que su cabeza había sido separada de su cuerpo_

_La cabeza del demonio cayó rápidamente al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo,lo que hizo girar a los demás demonios_

_"¿Quien se atreve a molestarnos?-Dijo uno, con cara de enfadado_

_"Yo"-Con esa simple palabra Darius giró sobre sí mismo con su hacha estirada cortando por la mitad a todos los demonios_

_Las mujeres Yokai vieron cómo el hombre gigante se acercaba lentamente a ellas,y retrocedieron un poco por acto reflejo_

_Darius observó por encima la condición de las mujeres y retrocedió,volviendo con sus acompañantes_

_El rubio se acercó a las chicas_

_"¿Están bien?"-Pregunto el rubio_

_Las chicas que aun estaban un poco asustadas,asintieron lentamente con la cabeza_

_El rubio dando su asentimiento hizo a sus dos amigos acercarse rondando la las chicas,pero justo en el momento en el que las chicas estaban rodeadas,un grupo de Youkais uniformados dirigidos por una Hachibi kitsune llegaron a la entrada del callejón rodeandolos por los dos lados impidiendo su escapada_

_"!ALTO¡" gritó la kitsune,sorprendiendo al grupo de demonios-"Por el poder que se me ha otorgado,Yo Yasaka heredera al trono Yokai ordenó que,quedan detenidos"-Continuo la ahora presentada como Yasaka_

_El grupo de demonios vio como se acercaban para detenerlos, estos amablemente se entregaron_

_Fin Flash Back_

El grupo pasó la noche en la cárcel,ya que el juicio se celebró a la mañana siguiente y los tres demonios fueron declarados inocentes,gracias a la declaración del grupo de Youkais al que salvaron,pero aun así estuvieron bajo vigilancia por parte de Yasaka y unos cuantos otros Youkais

Al principio su relación era un poco espesa ya que Yasaka pensaba que Naruto era un demonio delincuente, poca gente que no sea delincuente podía estar por esos barrios, pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en amigos y al final acabaron convirtiéndose en una pareja,pero solo la nobleza de Naruto sabían de eso,ni siquiera la hija que tenían juntos lo sabía

Yasaka fue capaz de abrir el corazon cerrado y roto que Grayfia habia dejado fue capaz de arreglarlo y devolverlo al Naruto alegre y divertido que eran antes.

Los integrantes de la nobleza de Naruto en ese momento,Jax y Darius le dieron las gracias a Yasaka por devolverle las ganas de vivir al rubio

Naruto se encontraba en Tokyo,en la habitacion de Yasaka

El habia venido para ayudar con cierto "problema" en la epoca de calor de Yasaka

"Bueno hasta mas tarde Yasaka-chan"-Dijo dandole un pequeño beso

"Hasta mas tarde Naruto-Kun"-Dijo despues de corresponderle el beso

El rubio desaparecio en una corriente de viento dejando sola a la rubia Kitsune

**Cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh-Varios Días después**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto se despidió de Yasaka en Kyoto y ahora se encontraba sentado encima de una piedra en medio de un bosque,cerca de un pequeño fuego que él mismo había hecho y una tienda de campaña,también había un gran trozo de carne,estacado en un palo,encima del fuego para que se calentara

El olor de la carne,atrajo a un gato callejero que pasaba por allí,era un gato no muy grande de piel negra y unos bonitos ojos de color ámbar

Así que cuando Naruto empezó a comer le dio un trozo de carne al gato quien se lo agradeció go un maullido y una mirada agradecida

Cuando acabaron de comer,el gato se puso entre las piernas del rubio y este le acaricio la cabeza lentamente

Siguieron así durante un tiempo en el que el gato disfrutaba del tacto de la mano de Naruto en su cabeza

"¿Así que pequeña diablesa que haces por aquí?"-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al gato

En ese instante,el gato se puso tenso miro al rubio intentando disimular que se había sorprendido

"No tienes porque tener miedo no te voy a hacer nada,no te preocupes"-Dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizar al gato

El gato seguía sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera responder el rubio miró hacia sus alrededores buscando algo y se volvió otra vez hacia el gato

"Rápido escóndete,en cuanto nuestro visitante se haya ido hablaré contigo"-Mando el rubio al gato y este rapidamente se metio en la tienda de Naruto

El hombre era un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo,también lleva un traje Kimono de color Café claro y una cuidada barba,en su espalda seis pares de alas negras indicando a quien lo supiera que era un Ángel Caído

"¿Que haces aqui Azazel?"-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al otro hombre

"Eres dificil de encontrar hombre, doscientos años viajando de lugar en lugar por todo el mundo,pero Grigori tiene espías donde menos te lo puedes esperar y uno de ellos sintió una fuerte firma mágica por aquí"-Explicó el hombre

Naruto observo detenidamente al hombre justo enfrente de él. No era del tipo que a Naruto le gustaba era como su amigo Ajuka, listo y sabio pero algo loco,también era fuerte

"Ufff... Bien ¿porque has venido Azazel?"-Dijo pregunto el Demonio

"En los últimos años se empezó a formar un extraño grupo,está compuesto por criaturas de diferentes facciones Demonios,Ángeles Caídos,Youkais,Magos,pueden ser una gran amenaza en el futuro"-Explicó el Angel Caido

Naruto se rio un poco de Azazel y este se sorprendió un poco ya que no era un tema para reírse,justo cuando él iba a hablar Naruto le tomó la delantera

"Por lo que parece estar hablando de la Brigada Khaos"-Dijo el rubio-"Me pidieron unirse hace un tiempo"-Continuo

Azazel miro temeroso al rubio ya que si el demonio mas fuerte del clan Phenex se unía a ellos la cosa podría ponerse aún peor

"Pero no te preocupes,les dije que no,no tengo ningún interés en ayudarlos"-Comentó el rubio mientras hacía un gesto con la mano-"Pero ahora tengo yo una pregunta,sabe alguien más de esto?"-Preguntó al Ángel Caído

"No mucha gente mas,tus viejos amigos Sirzechs y Ajuka,han empezado a notar algo y algunas piezas de su nobleza empezaron a ir en muchas misiones de reconocimiento"-Dijo Azazel

"No es raro"-Dijo el rubio-"Sirzechs y Ajuka siempre han sido muy curiosos-"Comentó

"Y dime,como están Sirzechs y Grayfia,¿han traicionado a alguien más últimamente?Lo último que supe fue que ahora viven felizmente casados como la pareja más fuerte del inframundo"-Dijo el rubio

Azazel se estremeció bastante ante el tono frío que utilizó el demonio al referirse a sus dos amigos,solo unos pocos altos mandos sabían lo que había pasado entre los tres demonios

"¿Entonces supongo que aun no te has enterado eh?"-Dijo Azazel-"Hace 10 años tuvieron un niño"-Comentó Azazel

Naruto se sorprendió tanto que entró en un estado de Shock,después de tanto tiempo se la herida que Sirzechs y Grayfia le produjeron aún se encontraba allí

"Asi… Asi que un niño ¿eh?Bien por ellos"-Dijo el rubio en un tono bastante triste-"¿Y… y cual… cual es su nombre?"-Pregunto Naruto

"Millicas,Millicas Gremory"-Dijo Azazel

Un buen nombre,Millicas,ese nombre se escuchara mucho en el futuro,estoy seguro"-Dijo el rubio

Estuvieron discutiendo unos minutos más sobre otros temas con menor importancia

"Ah,si hay un chico que recientemente se convirtió en demonio de la nobleza de Rias Gremory,es un chico interesante estoy seguro de que será el centro de muchas noticias en el futuro"-Dijo el Caído

"¿Si? ¿Que tiene de especial?"Dijo el rubio sentía curiosidad sobre el demonio que había sido encarnado por la hermana menor de Sirzechs

Pero Azazel,no respondió en cambio extendió sus seis alas y salió volando de la zona,Naruto insulto a Azazel mientras se iba volando

Cuando Azazel ya no lo oía,Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia su tienda de campaña y se adentro en ella

La tienda de campaña de Naruto era una tienda mágica así que el interior era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera,tenía dos habitaciones,dos baños,una cocina y un pequeño salón

"Así que Neko-chan que tal si me dices quien eres"-Comento el rubio

El gato se transformó lentamente en una figura más humanoide, y luego al de una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente,también llevaba una bonita diadema negra con detalles blancos en forma de flor. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos,tenía dos largas colas negras de gato y dos orejas de gato encima de su cabeza

"Te debo una Naruto Phenex-Kun,Nya"-Dijo el Youkai-"Permíteme que me presente soy Kuroka,soy una Nekosho,un tipo especial de Nekomata,Nyaa"-Dijo Kuroka

Naruto observo a la mujer delante de él,Naruto sabia quien era,en el Inframundo se le conocía como el Gato Perdido un criminal de rango SS,se dice que mató a su maestro en la locura de utilizar el Senjutsu,pero Naruto investigó a su maestro y parece ser que Kuroka no estaba tan loca,ya que al parecer solo quería proteger a su hermana

Naruto y Kuroka hablaron durante un tiempo,al parecer Kuroka se había separado de su equipo y que ella pertenece a la Brigada Khaos,se separó de su equipo porque no le gustaban los actos que hacian asi que en una misión se separó de ellos y por suerte se encontró con Naruto

"Naruto-Kun,déjame quedarme contigo un tiempo no tengo un lugar al que ir,Nyaa"-Dijo Kuroka mientras utilizaba sus grandes pechos para atraer la atención del rubio

"Esta bien,pero no tenias porque hacer eso Kuruka-chan, ya tenía pensado dejarte aquí por un tiempo"-Dijo el rubio

Kuroka se alegró y salto encima del rubio para abrazarlo mientras y restregaba sus pechos por encima de él. Con esto empezaba la nueva vida de Kuroka.


	3. Aparece

**Capítulo 3:Aparece **

**Dos semanas más tarde**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto hablo con Azazel y conoció a Kuroka,en ese tiempo el rubio había enviado un mensaje a toda su nobleza,para reunirse en Kuoh

Naruto habia sentido una fuerza que se habia establecido en Kuoh las ultimas semanas,por su energia se podia decir que era un Angel Caido,y uno bastante fuerte aunque no era ni de lejos tan poderoso como Azazel,tendria unos 5 pares de jugaron a suertes quien se iba a ocupar del asunto,al final le toco a Naruto ya que estaba por la zona y a su Tercer Peon,Yasuo

Yasuo era un hombre aparentemente joven,con un largo pelo negro,atado en una gran coleta,vestía un trozo de camisa azul claro de cuello alto que tapaba la mitad inferior de su cara justo por debajo de la nariz,esta estaba rota por la zona del pecho,tenía una gran hombrera en su lado izquierdo,que terminaba justo en su codo,donde un par de antebrazos lo protegían,tenía una gran faja en la cintura donde apoyaba su gran espada,`por ultimo tenia unos pantalones azul oscuro y dos espinilleras que le protegían

Naruto también los había reunido porque pronto iba a aparecerse en el Inframundo,y acordaron que en unas semanas en la reunión de jóvenes diablos,aparecen.

**Unos días más tarde**

Naruto y Yasuo observaban desde la azotea de la academia Kuoh como Rias Gremory la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs,y su nobleza peleaban frente a Kokabiel un Ángel Caído con Diez años,este buscaba asesinar a Rias y Sona la hermana de su gran amiga Serafall, quien junto a su nobleza mantenían una barrera para que nadie entrara o saliera de la zona

"Parece que están perdiendo Naruto-dono"-Dijo el samurai pelinegro

"Así parece Yasuo,veamos cómo desarrollan las cosas,pero no pueden contra el,Kokabiel está a otro nivel después de todo,incluso la chica Gremory no puede hacer nada"-Contesto el rubio Phenex

Naruto y Yasuo observaron a los demás demonios que enfrentaban a Kokabiel,junto a los demonios se enfrentaban un seguidor de la Iglesia,además de ser el portador de la legendaria espada Durandal

Naruto también vio el niño al que Azazel había cogido tanto interés,un humano encarnado en demonio,no tenía nada de poder,pero observando bien,entendió porque Azazel cogió interés en el

El niño posee un "Sacred Gear",un Longino para ser exactos,el "Boosted Gear" o el Guante del Dragón Emperador Rojo

"¿Que tiene es niño de especial Naruto-Dono?"-Dijo Yasuo,mientras observaba al niño,vio a su "Rey" observar al niño y así lo hizo también el

"Ese niño posee el "Boosted Gear",el guante que posee el alma del Dragón Emperador Rojo o el Dragón Galés(Welsh Dragon), la habilidad de multiplicar el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos"-Explico Naruto,mientras Yasuo observaba interesado al niño después de recibir ese dato

Mientras Naruto explicaba eso la batalla continuó y Kokabiel ganaba el combate aunque había perdido a sus dos sirvientes Freed Sellzen,a manos de el caballero de Rias Gremory,Kiba Yuuto y porque Kokabiel había asesinado a Valper Galilei

En el lado de Rias no iba mucho mejor,su torre la hermana de Kuroka,Shirone,si no recordaba mal estaba inconsciente,Kiba también estaba inconsciente al igual que su obispo una niña con el pelo rubio

"Yasuo,vamos a intervenir,Será-chan me mataría si dejara que la mejor amiga de su hermana muera y yo podía hacer algo,aunque sea "su" hermana"-Comentó el Phenex

**En la batalla**

"Es hora de morir Rias Gremory,con tu muerte y la de la hermana de Leviatán otra guerra empezara"-Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa loca en su cara,mientras en su mano apareció una gigante lanza de luz

Rias se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras mantenía la cabeza de Issei en su regazo

Excepto ella y Akeno su nobleza estaba inconscientes,las dos estaban en el suelo temblando mientras esperaban su final inminente

Kokabiel movió su mano y la lanza se dirigió hacia ellas

**"Wind Wall" (Muro de Viento)-**Dijo una voz y un gran muro hecho de puro viento apareció entre la lanza y la nobleza de Rias,el muro detuvo el ataque haciendo desaparecer la lanza,la fuerza de la colisión mando a volar la barrera que protegía a la academia junto con la nobleza de Zona incluida

"¡¿Quien ha hecho eso?!"-Gritó Kokabiel

"Yo,me atrevo"-Dijo el samurai pelinegro,mientras observaba al ángel caído

"Tch,"¿Quien eres?"-Pregunto Kokabiel

"No es necesario que lo sepas"-Dijo Naruto,mientras aparecía al lado del Samurai-"Yo me encargo de esto,cuida de ellos Yasuo"-Ordeno el rubio,a lo que el espadachín pelinegro asintió

"**Hotarubi"-**Dijo el rubio y pequeñas bolas de fuego verde aparecieron en la zona rodeando a Kokabiel-"**Hidaruma"-**El fuego verde rápidamente se extendió y se convirtió en fuego dorado quemando a Kokabiel,este grito de dolor tan alto que los demonios más jóvenes se estremecieron

Cuando el fuego desapareció Kokabiel estaba herido,dos de sus diez años habían sido incineradas mientras las demás estaban quemadas

"Ah ah,como te atreves"-Dijo el ángel caído,las heridas que le habían infringido eran graves pero podía continuar la batalla

Kokabiel lanzo una lanza de luz a Naruto,y se dividieron en muchas más durante el trayecto,Naruto flexiono sus rodillas y puso sus manos con los dedos en forma de pistola-

"**Higan"**-Varios proyectiles de fuego salieron disparados de los dedos de Naruto chocando con las lanzas de Kokabiel,esto creó una nube de polvo entre los dos

Pero Naruto se lanzo directo a la nube de polvo haciéndola desaparecer y aparecer en un instante delante de Kokabiel con su puño encendido en llamas y golpeo el estomago de Kokabiel

"**Hiken"**-Grito el Rubio

El puño atravesó el estómago de Kokabiel manchando la cara de Naruto de sangre,pero el fuego empezó a quemar a Kokabiel de dentro hacia afuera

"!Agh¡"-Gritó Kokabiel ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo como el fuego comía sus entrañas

Desde la parte de atrás Rias y Akeno junto a Sona y Tsubaki que se acababa de teletransportar después de sentir el gran poder que provenía de la zona,apartaron la vista ante la escena delante de ellos

El cuerpo de Kokabiel fue incinerado hasta las cenizas debido al fuego dorado de Naruto,el rubio vio las cenizas en el suelo y se volvió donde los jóvenes y Yasuo

"¿Estáis bien?"-Preguntó el rubio

"Si...Gracias a Usted"-Dijo Rias,mientras las cuatro le hacían una pequeña reverencia-"¿Pero quien eres?"-Pregunto la pelirroja

"Soy…un amigo, por asi decirlo"-Contesto el rubio-"Me dijeron que los vigilara por si la pelea con Kokabiel se os iba de las manos,al ver que no podías ganar saltamos a la ayuda"-Explicó a los jóvenes

"Eres un demonio¿no es así?"-Preguntó Sona,al rubio el cual asintió-"Y un miembro del clan Phenex,pero no te conozco y recuerdo a la mayoría de los nobles de los 34 pilares"-Dijo Sona

"Eres muy inteligente So-chan,se nota que perteneces al Clan Sitri"-Dijo el rubio-"Pero no he estado en casa por mucho tiempo,así que es normal que no me conozcas"-Contesto el rubio

Sona se sonrojo de la vergüenza que el demonio le estaba haciendo pasar

"No me llames así"-Dijo la pelinegra,mientras resoplaba como un niño

"No me digas mas,¿Sera-chan se la pasa burlandose de ti la mayor parte del tiempo?"-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

El grupo se sorprendió de las palabras del rubio

"¿Conoces a mi hermana?"-Pregunto Sona

"Conozco a los 4 Mao y a sus padres"-Contesto el rubio

Esto creó una pequeña tensión ya que no sabían si fiarse de sus palabras ya que lo conocerán si sus padres y hermanos lo conocían

"Bueno va siendo tiempo de irnos Yasuo"-Dijo el rubio al samurai que se encontraba detrás del grupo apoyado en su espada

"¡Espera!"-Grito Rias-"Al menos díganos su nombre"-Pregunto la pelirroja Gremory

"¿Mi nombre?"-Pregunto el rubio-"Deberían saberlo ya,no les puedo dar más pistas"-Dijo antes de desaparecer en un círculo de teletransporte junto al samurai

El cerebro de Sona empezó a formar conjeturas sobre quién era debido a las pistas que el rubio les había dado-"_Un Phenex eso es obvio su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su piel morena son iguales a las de Riser,No ha estado en el inframundo desde hace mucho tiempo,es bastante más viejo que nosotros de la edad de Onee-sama posiblemente,y luego el fuego dorado no es como los demás Phenex"-_Pensó Sona pero enseguida se dio cuenta

"Tsubaki,nos vamos al inframundo rápido,tengo que hablar con mi hermana y mis padres"-Ordenó la pelinegra

Tsubaki miró a su "Rey" sorprendida pero asintió,y las dos desaparecieron de la zona dejándola vacía ya que Rias y Akeno se habían llevado a su nobleza para que descansen y se recuperen de sus heridas

**Con Naruto**

Naruto apareció junto a Yasuo en la zona de la tienda de Naruto,y los dos entraron en la tienda,se olía un buen aroma a comida,pero también había otro aroma aparte del de Kuroka

Naruto y Yasuo llegaron a la cocina para ver a Kuroka con otro Yokai

Este era un mono de aspecto joven vestido con la armadura antigua china que se utilizó durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos

"Kuroka,tienes que volver,la brigada Khaos vamos a desplazarnos a otra guarida,tienes que venir para estar segura"-Dijo el Youkai

"Bikou,voy a dejar la Brigada Khaos,no quiero seguir con vuestros planes"-Dijo la Nekosho,decidida-"Voy a quedarme con Naruto-kun"-Continuo Kuroka

"Uhh,¿que está pasando aquí?"-Dijo el rubio,mientras observaba la escena delante de él

"Mi nombre es Bikou,vengo a llevarme a Kuroka de vuelta a la Brigada Khaos y también intentar reclutar a Naruto Phenex a la Brigada Khaos"-Dijo el Youkai

"Veo"-Dijo el Rubio-"Pero ella no quiere ir de vuelta"-Dijo firmemente-"Ahora esta conmigo,no le va a pasar nada"-Dijo mientras cogia a Kuroka y la acercaba a el,esta se sonrojo ante el movimiento de Naruto pero no dijo nada-"Además yo ya me negué una vez,no entiendo por que lo intentan

Bikou no se iba a ir sin Kuroka al menos,por lo que ataco a Naruto en un ataque frontal,pero se detuvo cuando una espada se colocó en su cuello dispuesta a decapitarlo,Yasuo se encontraba justo detrás de él con su espada desenfundada

Bikou entendió la indirecta y desapareció de la zona

"Gracias"-Dijo Kuroka quien aun estaba sonrojada

"No es nada,ahora ven tenemos que hablar"-Dijo el rubio

Los dos se dirigieron al salón,y se sentaron en el sofá,Kuroka se sentó al lado de Naruto

"Cuentame porque vino ese Youkai a por ti"-Dijo el rubio

"Hace unos meses me uní a la Brigada Khaos,Bikou me encuentro mal herida,me ofrecieron unirme a la Brigada,y admito su oferta era tentadora,por lo que acepte"-Dijo la Nekosho pelinegra-"Entre en un equipo que era diferente a los demás de la Brigada Khaos,nos dedicamos a viajar por el mundo buscando a gente poderosa a la que enfrentar"-Explico-"Mi equipo estaba formado por Bikou,el Youkai de antes,el descendiente del Rey Arturo,Arthur Pendragon y su hermana pequeña Le Fay Pendragon,la descendiente de Morgan Le Fay, y luego estaba el líder de nuestro equipo,Vali...Vali Lucifer"-Dijo Kuroka,ella sabía el odio que Naruto tenia ante la Antigua Facción Satanás

"¿No sabes nada mas?¿Su líder o algo mas?-Pregunto el rubio,Kuroka negó con la cabeza,Naruto comprendía que no iban a revelar cosas importantes a gente que se acababa de unir al grupo

Los dos hablaron durante un tiempo más hasta que llegaron a hablar sobre la pelea con Kokabiel

"Ahora que lo pienso vi a tu hermana"-Dijo el rubio-"¿Pelo Blanco y Ojos color ámbar y de pequeña estatura?

"Esa es mi Shirone Nyaa"-Contesto la Nekosho-"¿Que puedo hacer para pagar que me hayas alojado aquí y encima hayas salvado a mi hermana Nyaa"-Dijo la pelinegra

El rubio no dijo nada y derrepente Kuroka sintio que un peso en su cabeza desaparecio-"Es una bonita diadema"-Dijo el rubio-"Una bonita pieza de artesanía¿De dónde la has conseguido?"-Pregunto

"Gr...Gracias"-Dijo la Nekos-"Me la dio mi madre antes de morir"-Dijo la pelinegra,quien estaba sonrojada-"_Que me esta pasando"-_Se pregunto la pelinegra

El rubio al comprender devolvió la Diadema a su lugar y se levantó-"Bien,sigueme nos vamos al inframundo"-Dijo el rubio-"Yasuo me voy por unos dias cuida de la tienda"

"Si,Naruto-dono"-Dijo el espadachín

La pelinegra entro en un pequeño estado de Shock pero asintió y se pegó al rubio,el rubio tomo esto por sorpresa pero no le presto importancia

**Inframundo-Mansión del Clan Sitri**

Sona Sitri era una persono normalmente tranquila y que podía mantener la calma ante varias situaciones,asi que mira la sorpresa de los sirvientes del Clan Sitri cuando la vieron correr por los pasillos de la Mansión

Tsubaki la reina de Sona se desesperaba por seguir a su "Rey" de cerca,pero le costaba ya que se estaba moviendo bastante rápido hacia el despacho del padre de Sona,donde sus padres y su hermana se encontraban

"Kaa-sama,Tou-sama,Onee-sama"-Dijo la pelinegra al entrar en el despacho

Su familia se giró hacia la puerta para ver a Sona con Tsubaki a su lado aunque acalorada lo que quería decir que habían estado corriendo

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Serafall se lanzó encima de Sona

"!Sooooo-chaaaaan¡"-Grito Serafall abrazando a su hermana

"Serafall suelta tu hermana"-Dijo Lady Sitri al ver que su hija pequeña se ponía de color Sitri al igual que su marido era una mujer de apariencia joven pero podía poseer varios siglos de antigüedad,tenía una largo pelo castaño y unos ojos violetas que sus hijas heredaron

Después de que Sona recuperara el aliento su padre le preguntó

"Sona hija mía,¿que te preocupa?"-Preguntó Lord Sitri,un hombre aparentemente joven aunque puede fácilmente tener 500 años,tenía el pelo negro corto junto a unos profundos ojos azules y vestía ropas nobles azules

"El dia de ayer fuimos atacados y casi asesinados por el ángel caído Kokabiel"-Dijo Sona con seriedad mirando a su familia

Sus padres y su hermana se sorprendieron,y se enfadaron

"¡Se han atrevido a atacar a mi So-tan!"-Grito Serafall,mientras que el suelo a su alrededor se congeló al dejar fluir su poder mágico

"Es que no puede Azazel mantener controlados a sus sirvientes"-Dijo Lord Sitri-"Serafall contacta con Sirzechs,tenemos que hablar esto con Azazel"-Ordenó Lord Sitri

"Al parecer Azazel no tenía nada que ver en esto,Kokabiel actuaba solo,pero antes de que pudiera pasarnos algo fuimos salvados-Dijo Sona,pero su familia no le hacía caso

Su padre estaba en una conversación Mágica con Lord Gremory,mientras su hermana hablaba con Sirzechs,su madre al igual que su padre hablaba con Lady Gremory preguntando si su hija también se encontraba en buen estado

"Creo que fuimos salvados por Naruto Phenex"-Y al igual que predijo Sona,la frase era como una bomba,todos los movimientos se detuvieron

Sus padres se giraron lentamente a verla,mientras su hermana se había paralizado completamente,no sabía qué decir de ella su pelo le cubría la cara

"¿Que has dicho Sona?"-Pidió Lady Sitri a su hija

"Creo que fuimos salvados por Naruto Phenex"-Dijo Sona-"O por lo menos estoy casi segura de eso"-Continuó la pelinegra

"¿Quien es Naruto Phenex?"-Preguntó Tsubaki

"Naruto Phenex es el hijo mayor de Lord y Lady Phenex, es uno de los 5 héroes demonio de la guerra civil y fue un antiguo compañero de batallas de Serafall,pero hace 200 años desapareció y no se ha sabido nada de él,hasta ahora"-Dijo Lord Sitri

"¿Fuimos salvados por El Verdadero Fénix del inframundo?"-Pregunto Tsubaki sorprendida al saber quien era su salvador

"Si ese es uno de los muchos apodos que recibió"-Dijo Lady Sitri-"¿Sona estas segura de que es el?"-Preguntó Lady Sitri

"Parecía un miembro del Clan Phenex,Pelo Rubio y Ojos Azules una piel morena y su fuego dorado,venció a Kokabiel en un momento y parecía no estar intentandolo"-Contesto la pelinegra

"Tiene que ser Naruto-chan,es el único diablo que conozco que use el Fuego de Oro"-Dijo Lady Sitri-"Rápido voy a contactar con el Clan Phenex,necesitan saber esto sobre Naruto,sobretodo Mai,le afecto la desaparición de su hijo"-Dijo Lady Sitri

"¿Estaba bien Hermanita?¿Se veía bien?"-Pregunto Serafall,su cara de desesperación asusto a su hermana nunca habia visto asi a su hermana

Sus padres vieron a su hija mayor y su madre le dio un rápido abrazo intentando consolarla

"Si… Si se veia bien,el nos reconocio a mi y a Rias,también dijo que habia heredado el cerebro del Clan Sitri"-Dijo Sona,se había sorprendido al ver a su familia actuar asi

Serafall rápidamente abrazó a su hermana y le susurro varias veces "Gracias" en el oído,antes de salir por la puerta

"El ha regresado"-Dijo Serafall,mientras se iba feliz


	4. Reunion

**Capítulo 3:Reunión**

Naruto y Kuroka se encontraban en algún lugar del inframundo,justo delante de ellos había un enorme,sin signos de vida aparente en los alrededores

"Hm,perfecto para el … Separado de todo el mundo"-Dijo el rubio a nadie en particular

"¿Para quien Naruto-kun?"-Preguntó la Nekoshou extrañada,quién podía vivir tan separado de la civilización

"Solo espera y verás"-Dijo mientras empujaba las puertas para entrar dentro del gran castillo,y entraron en gran pasillo,al final del cual había una gran puerta,con un comunicador en uno de los lados

Naruto fue a abrir las puertas pero estas no cedieron,siguió intentando durante unos segundos más pero la puerta no cedía,cuando estaba apunto de usar la magia,una voz vino del comunicador

"Quien es,ahora estoy ocupado,vuelve otro dia o concerta una cita"-Dijo una voz tranquila a través del comunicador

"Ajuka saca tu culo perezoso aquí o voy a entrar a sacarte"-Contesto Naruto,aunque era más como una orden

Durante unos momentos no hubo respuesta,pero volvió a sonar la voz-"¿Naruto?"-Dijo la voz

"El mismo"-Contesto el rubio,las puertas se abrieron poco tiempo después,revelando unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior

"Vamos"-Dijo el rubio a Kuroka,quien se había quedado atrás observando el gran castillo

Los dos subieron las escaleras llegando a una sala llena de máquinas nuevas y antiguas,rotas y arregladas,grandes y pequeñas,piezas sueltas…

No tomaron mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que buscaban,la energía que desprendía era grande y fácil de reconocer

"Ajuka"-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a su viejo amigo

"Naruto Phenex,así que al fin regresaste te tomo tu tiempo"-Dijo el Maou de pelo verde

Los dos se miraron se rieron y se dieron un abrazo,aunque no fueran tan cercanos como Sirzechs y Serafall,Naruto y Ajuka tenian una relacion de buenos amigos y viejos compañeros de armas

"Espero que hayas vuelto para quedarte,puedo nombrar un buen número de gente que quiere que vuelvas"-Dijo Ajuka separándose del abrazo de Naruto

"Aún no,he venido porque necesito hacerte unas preguntas"-Dijo el rubio haciendo una señal a Kuroka

"El Gato Negro:Kuroka, ¿que hace contigo Naruto?"-Preguntó el Maou,sabía que era una criminal pero si estaba con Naruto debía haber alguna razón

"Viene conmigo,porque quiero que sea mi nueva Obispo"-Dijo Naruto sencillamente

Tanto Kuroka como Ajuka se sorprendieron al oír las palabras del rubio,Kuroka había viajado con el rubio al inframundo pero el Phenex no le había dicho nada

Ajuka no estaba tan sorprendido como Kuroka pero aun asi su amigo quería convertir a uno de los mayores criminales del inframundo en alguien de su nobleza

"Bien si es por eso,¿porque has venido aquí?,supongo que no hace falta que te diga como hacer el contrato"-Pregunto tranquilo el Maou

"Mi pregunta ¿es si alguien convertido ya en diablo a partir de la nobleza de alguien,puede pasar a la nobleza de otra persona?"-Preguntó Naruto

"Si el maestro anterior a muerto las piezas quedan como "Desactivadas" así que alguien convertido en diablo puede pasar a la nobleza de otra persona"-Explicó Ajuka al rubio quien asintió y se dio la vuelta

"Nos vemos por ahi Ajuka"-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su amigo

Kuroka vio al rubio que se iba y le dio una pequeña inclinación a Ajuka dándole las gracias mientras corría detrás del rubio que la dejaba atrás

"!No tardes Naruto¡"-Grito Ajuka algo que pocas veces hacía dado a su personalidad tranquila

Si lo oyó o no ya es cosa suya ya que tanto Naruto y Kuroka desaparecieron en una llamarada de fuego

Cuando Ajuka vio eso cerró las puertas de su laboratorio y volvió a su trabajo,mientras sonreía

**Con Naruto**

Naruto y Kuroka volvieron a aparecer en la tienda mágica,donde Yasuo los esperaba dentro,el Espadachín se encontraba sentado en el suelo,con una flauta en sus manos,tocando una suave melodía,pero lo más curioso el viento bailaba a su alrededor con la música que producía la flauta

Pero la melodía paró instantáneamente cuando Yasuo se percató de la presencia de Naruto y Kuroka en la habitación

"Naruto-dono,Kuroka-san"-Dijo el Espadachín levantándose del suelo-"Naruto-dono en el tiempo que estuvo fuera el Ángel Caído Azazel le envió un mensaje"-Dijo Yasuo a su "Rey"

"¿Azazel?¿Que quiere esta vez?"-Pregunto el rubio a su "Peón"

"Vera…"

**Varios Días después**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto visitó el inframundo,en este tiempo Kuroka se había vuelto oficialmente el Obispo de Naruto y el último integrante de su nobleza

Ahora nos encontramos en Kuoh donde se había intentado llevar a cabo la reunión de paz entre los líderes de las grandes facciones,por parte de los demonios:Sirzechs y Serafall junto a Grayfia, por parte de los Ángeles:Michael y por parte de los Ángeles Caídos:Azazel

También se encontraba la nobleza de Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, y el Sekiryuutei por parte de los diablos,Irina Shidou por parte de los angels, y por último el Hakuryuukou con los ángeles caídos

Se había mantenido una tranquila reunión,donde se habló del ataque de Kokabiel y de la posible guerra y los métodos de cómo evitarla

Pero en un momento la Brigada Khaos atacó,utilizando a uno de los miembros de la nobleza de Rias Gasper Vladi poseedor del "Sacred Gear" Forbidden Balor View, un Sacred Gear capaz de detener el tiempo

Una rápida actuación del Issei y Rias consiguió liberar a Gasper y volver el tiempo a la normalidad

"Katerea,por favor para esto"-Dijo Serafall a una mujer con gafas de altura con una figura voluptuosa esta tiene la piel bronceada con el pelo largo y castaño atado en un moño y ojos én tiene un vestido muy escotado con una alta hendidura en el exponiendo una gran parte de sus pechos

"Serafall Sitri, tú tomaste todo lo que pertenecía a mi familia y yo lo voy a querer de vuelta así que por favor muere" Dijo Katerea mientras creaba un gran sello mágico enfrente de ella

Azazel,vio su oportunidad y dio un paso adelante colocándose delante del grupo,Sirzechs y Michael lo vieron pensando que tuviese algún plan en mente

"¿Así que primero morir será el líder de los ángeles caídos?"-Pregunto altivamente Katerea

"No"-Contesto Azazel-"Pero conozco a alguien que ha estado buscando un enfrentamiento con gente como tu desde hace algún tiempo"-Dijo Azazel

"¿Quien es esta basura de la que hablas?"-Pregunto Katerea con una actitud burlona

"Ahh,eso lo se yo…¿pero tu? no se descubrelo"-Dijo Azazel con su propia actitud burlona,irritando a Katerea

Está envio unas balas de energia magica dispuestas a matar a Azazel,pero un muro de fuego se colocó en su camino

"!¿Quien se ha sido?¡"-Grito Katerea,en busca del causante del muro de fuego en su camino

"¿Que?... ¿Que está sucediendo Onee-san?"-Pregunto Sona a su hermana,pero nadie le contesto y se giró para ver al grupo y vio que cada uno tenía diferentes expresiones

Serafall estaba a punto de llorar mientras se tapaba su boca tratando de que no se escucharan sus sollozos, Sirzechs y Grayfia se veían nerviosos,Azazel estaba sonriendo y Michael estaba viendo a su alrededor un poco preocupados

"Yo"-Dijo una voz tranquila y fría

Katerea se giró en dirección al origen de la voz,en la entrada de la academia de Kuoh,una persona estaba sentada allí

"Naruto Phenex"-Dijo Katerea-

"Katerea Leviatán,basura de la antigua Facción Satán"Dijo el rubio con molestia en su voz,viendo a Katerea,mientras se levantaba-"He venido a acabar contigo finalmente,acabaré con tu estirpe ahora"-Dijo el rubio

El rubio no espero a que Katerea empezará su ataque moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa golpeando con una fuerte patada en el estómago,enviándola a volar varios metros hacia atrás

Esta se levantó con su bastón en mano y cuatro sellos mágicos preparados,de los cuales salielon varias rafagas de disparos magicos hacia Naruto,este no se movió y el impacto de los disparos creó una explosión alrededor de Naruto

Katerea sonrió pensando que su ataque había herido gravemente a Naruto,pero todos sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando el rubio apareció delante de ella con una esfera azul en la mano

"**Rasengan**"-Dijo el rubio golpeando el estómago de Katerea y mandandola lejos,golpeando contra los muros de la escuela,pero este no espero un momento y se encontraba otra vez encima de ella,agarrandola del cuello levantandola en el aire

"**Hiken"-**Dijo usando su golpe preferido golpeando duramente estómago de Katerea hiriendola gravemente

Naruto dio la espalda a su oponente pensando que habia ganado ya,pero Katerea se volvio a levantar,estaba herida y llena de sangre,pero una extraña aura la rodeaba

Katerea ataco a Naruto quien aun se encontraba de espaldas,acertando el golpe,pero este literalmente exploto en una nube de humo

"Esa tecnica que has usado ha potenciado todas tus habilidades ¿verdad?"-Se oyo la voz de Naruto desde el cielo

"Que…?"-Era todo lo que pudo decir Katerea antes de que un poder demoniaco la interrumpiera,Naruto creo una gran llamarada de fuego que lanzo en direccion a Katerea,esta facilmente lo esquivo

Pero en el momento que esquivo el ataque Naruto se encontraba a su lado agarrandola del brazo y lanzandola directamente al meteoro,estrellandola contra el

La llamarada estallo envolviendo todo el cuerpo de Katerea en un infierno igneo

"Ahhhhhhh"-Se escuchaban los gritos estridentes de Katerea,hasta que los sonidos callaron y solo el sonido del fuego sonaba en la zona

Cuando la llamarada desaparecio,no habia rastros del cuerpo de Katerea solo un monton de cenizas negras en el suelo

"Ya se fue para siempre"-Dijo simplemente el rubio,antes de dirigir su vista a la batalla que habia sentido mientras luchaba con Katerea

Al parecer los nuevos Sekiryuutei y Hakuryukou habian entrado en pelea como sus antepasados,al parecer el Sekiryuutei habia absorbido los poderes del Hakuryukou consiguiendo un poder bastante grande,consiguiendo pelear mano a mano con el Hakuryukou

El Sekyruutei habia conseguido vencer al Hakuryukou

"Ya basta Vali dejalo"-Consiguio oir decir a Issei a duras penas ya que se encontraba bastante cansado

Vali,no hizo caso a Issei y volvió a activar su Scail Mail,pero esta vez su casco no apareció,pero antes de poder hacer nada Bikou apareció rompiendo la barrera que había rodeando la escuela

"Bikou,¿que haces aqui?"-Preguntó el Hakuryuukou a su compañero Yokai

"Te quieren de vuelta,al parecer va a haber una guerra en el norte y te quieren allí"-Dijo el mono Yokai

"!Oye¡¿Quien eres?-Grito Issei que había perdido su Scail Mail y estaba siendo aguatado por Rias

"Issei, no te esfuerces estas muy cansado"-Advirtió Rias a su prometido

"Su nombre es Bikou,descendiente del Rey Mono del Oeste Sun Wukong"-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Bikou dio un paso atrás sorprendiendo a Rias e Issei,que se giraron para ver quien era

"Naruto Phenex"-Dijo Bikou,en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos los alrededores,Rias no podía creer que a menos de unos metros tenía a uno de los demonios más poderosos en existencia y su salvador

"Vali Lucifer"-Dijo Naruto,sorprendiendo al grupo que lo seguía y Rias e Issei,mientras Vali solo lo miro sin hacer ningún gesto-"Recordaré tu nombre para la próxima vez que te vea"

Antes de poder hacer nada más Bikou y Vali desaparecieron con un portal que se abrió bajo sus pies

"¿Estáis bien?"-Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos-"Puedes moverte Sekiryuutei?"-Issei solo asintió y gracias a la ayuda de Rias fue capaz de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el grupo de Demonios Ángeles y Caídos

En seguida que llegaron una chica de pelo rubio y ojos rubios empezó a curar a Issei,el rubio seguro para hablar con el grupo,pero fue llevado abajo por un cuerpo

Cuando pudo ver vio a Serafall que se había aferrado a su cuerpo-"Sera-chan"-Dijo en voz suave

"Idiota,Estupido…"-Empezó a decir Serafall-"Esperamos doscientos años pero nunca llego nada,ni un mensaje una llamada nada"-Dijo Serafall mientras lloraba en el pecho de Naruto

Ellos habían estado muy cerca antes de que el rubio se fuera,no sabía que su partida le afectaría tanto

"Esa fue una entrada impresionante Naruto"-Dijo Azazel acercándose al rubio y tomándole por el hombro

Mis palabras no sean como las de Azazel,pero sí que fue una buena entrada Naruto-san"-Dijo Michael apretando la mano de Naruto

"Sera-chan no vas a moverte de ahi ¿verdad?"-Preguntó el demonio rubio,recibiendo un asentimiento de la Maou

"Naruto-sama,gracias por salvarnos durante el ataque de Kokabiel,en nombre de mi nobleza le estoy agradecida"-Dijo Sona delante de toda su nobleza inclinándose ante el

"No te preocupes Sona-chan,no podía dejarte morir no puedo dejar que la hermanita de Sera-chan salga herida"-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Sona noto que su hermana no estaba tan apegada a ella como de costumbre,siempre estaba encima de ella,avergonzando,ella llegó a pensar de que a su hermana le gustaban las mujeres

Pero no era así,al parecer ella no tuvo ojos para otros demonios ya que ella había elegido a quien iba a escoger ella

Definitivamente Serafall estaba enamorada de Naruto Phenex

'"Naru-tan es todavía tan valiente como lo recuerdo," Serafall cantaba alegremente mientras ella soltó una risita de niña tan seguido acarició a Naruto que si bien puso los ojos, tuvo que sonreír.

"Naruto"-Se oyó detrás de Naruto

"Sirzechs"-Contesto el rubio

**FIN**

**Vale yo soy el primero sorprendido aqui,no pense que iba a actualizar nada,pero hace unos dias me dio la gana de volver a escribir y supongo que volvere a escribir durante un tiempo,pero ahora entre las clases y el Baloncesto lo llevare como pueda solo esperad**


	5. Regreso

**He cambiado algunas cosas en otros capitulos por lo que recomendaria leerlos antes(Esta esto arriba)**

**Capitulo 4:Regreso**

La tensión se denotaba en el aire.

Naruto y Sirzechs se miraban el uno al otro,Sirzechs tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a Naruto para estrechar la mano,pero Naruto no se movió

"Tiempo sin vernos Naruto,¿que tal estas?-Dijo Sirzechs acercándose al Rubio,con alegría. Naruto por otra parte no estaba tan alegre como Sirzechs y no contesto.

Todos los que los observaban lo que ocurría retrocedieron unos pasos excepto:Grafía,Rias y la nobleza de Rias,quienes al ver la actitud de Sirzechs sonrieron,recordando la amistad entre los dos Super Demonios.

Cuando estaban lo suficiente cerca como para poder darse la mano,Naruto golpeo fuertemente a Sirzechs en la cara mandandolo contra uno de los muros de la escuela,rompiendolo en el choque

"¡Sirzechs/Oni-san/Maou-Sama!"-Gritaron Grayfia,Rias y su nobleza al ver al rubio golpear a Sirzechs

Naruto veía como,su Ex-mejor amigo se levantaba del fuerte golpe que le habia dado,asi que se paró a una distancia de el

"Sirzechs,hace tiempo que no nos vemos,y espero que sea aún más largo"-Dijo el rubio dejando claramente las intenciones que tenía en su relación con Sirzechs

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada,un círculo mágico del clan Phenex apareció sobre los pies del rubio

"Naru-tan no te vayas aca…"-Empezo Serafall pero una pequeña risa del rubio la hizo callar

"No te preocupes Sera, voy a acabar unas cosas y volveré dentro de poco,no te preocupes"-Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer por completo

**Varios días después**

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de la Brigada Khaos,y ahora Naruto se encontraba con Yasuo a su derecha y Kuroka a su izquierda,enfrente de la mansión Phenex.

El trío entró por la gran puerta de la mansión,entrando a un gran recibidor con unas escaleras centrales para subir a los pisos superiores

"Este lugar no ha cambiado nada,sigue igual que siempre"-Dijo el rubio

Cuando el trío entró por la gran puerta,vieron a una pequeña niña con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar. Su ropa consistía en un vestido de color morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera. En la parte trasera, tres extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un ave Fénix sobresalen del vestido

"¿Quiénes sois?"-Preguntó la niña

El rubio se quedó mirando a la niña,que parecía una versión más joven de su madre,así que por deducción pensó que debía ser su hermana pequeña de la que había oído hablar,Ravel.

"Que queréis y que haceis aqui?"-Dijo de nuevo Ravel

"Ah,nada solo es que te pareces a nuestra madre"-Dijo el rubio

"Naruto-sama siento interrumpirlo,pero debemos dejar nuestras pertenencias tanta usted,como Kuroka-san y Yo"

Ravel,se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del espadachín,el rubio se había referido a su madre como "Nuestra" y el guerrero lo llamo Naruto. Ravel no era tonta

"Sabes,me lleve una gran decepción cuando Mama y Papa llegaron a casa con Ruval,me hubiese gustado una hermana pequeña"-Comento el rubio

La niña empezó a temblar un poco al darse cuenta de quién era

"Tu… tu eres Naruto,mi hermano mayor"-Dijo la niña temblando de emoción

"Si,siento,que me haya tomado tanto tiempo volver"-Dijo mientras abrazaba a la niña

Con eso otro hombre entró el el vestíbulo, era un hombre alto,de cabello rubio y una camisa blanca,con una chaqueta roja a juego con sus pantalones

El hombre iba acompañado de una mujer con grandes y notables pechos, con el pelo largo púrpura, ondulado que cae todo el camino por la espalda y los ojos a juego. En la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior de la falda. Su traje es un vestido consiste en una tapa azul, una túnica azul marino con detalles en oro y una falda de color azul claro con lados abiertos; incluyendo además zapatos negros. La parte superior muestra gran parte de su escote, y presenta un collar de oro con piedras preciosas de color azul y rojo. Sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras a juego.

"¿Ravel?, ¿Que haces?,¿Con quién estás?"-Preguntó el hombre rubio

"Mira Onii-sama,es nuestro hermano mayor,Naruto-Onii-sama"-Dijo la pequeña Phenex feliz

Naruto vio a su hermano pequeño,Riser,si no se equivocaba,junto a él se encontraba la que es su "Reina" Yubelluna.

Si no recordaba mal, perdió contra la hermana de Sirzechs,en un juego de clasificación

Riser miró a su hermano mayor y se dio la vuelta para irse

"Por lo menos podrías saludar a la gente"-Dijo Kuroka al lado de Naruto,algo enfadada con la actitud de Riser

"Puta. Deberías callarte antes de que te mate"-Dijo el rubio menor,mientras incendiaba sus manos en fuego.

Cuando Riser uso su magia,una rafaga de viento las apago y ahora Riser se encontraba con la larga espada de Yasuo en su cuello,rodeada de una especie de aura de viento

"Será mejor que mantengas el respeto hacia mis compañeros,Niño"-Dijo Yasuo mientras acercaba su espada al cuello de Riser

"¿Suéltalo Yasuo,los dos sabemos que no quería decir eso,verdad Riser?"-Dijo Naruto,mirando a su hermano

Riser estaba temblando,cuando vio que su magia había desaparecido y tenía una cuchilla en su cuello,pensó que debería haber rectificado sus palabras

"Lo...Lo siento,no quería decir eso"-Dijo temblando de miedo

Yasuo le quitó la espada del cuello y la devolvió a su lugar original,Riser después de disculparse,se fue.

"Entonces,en verdad eres mi hermano"-Dijo Ravel

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar,un hombre que parecía a mediados de sus 30 salió por una de las puertas del pasillo.

"Ravel,¿cariño que es todo este jaleo?"-Preguntó el hombre

El hombre miró a su hija menor y a el hombre que estaba haciendo compañía a su hija,y cojeo un poco al perder por un momento la fuerza en su cuerpo

Una sonrisa triste se podía ver en su cara

"Naruto… Hijo mío"-Dijo el ahora Señor Phenex,al ver a su hijo mayor sano y salvo, y de vuelta en casa

"Papá"-Dijo el rubio,mientras abrazaba a su padre-"Lo siento"-Continuó el rubio

"No te preocupes hijo,no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar,si no con tu madre. Desde la noticia de tu batalla con Kokabiel no ha parada ni un solo momento en dejar de buscarte"-Dijo el señor Phenex

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento hasta asentir. Así que fue a saludar a su madre,pero poco después se dio la vuelta y volvió donde su padre

"Por cierto ¿donde esta mama ahora?"-Pregunto el rubio

"Doscientos años y no has cambiado Naruto"-Dijo el señor Phenex-"Está en el comedor, es cerca de la hora de comer,me dirigia hacia allí en estos momentos. Por cierto,¿por que llevas a un criminal de Rango SS contigo?"-Preguntó su padre

"Ahora cuando estemos todos lo hablaremos,Yasuo dejamos nuestras cosas aquí,luego las llevaron a nuestra habitación"-Comando Naruto

Yasuo hizo lo indicado,así como Kuroka y dejaron sus cosas en el pasillo de la entrada y el grupo de 5 se dirigió al comedor,donde la Señora Phenex se encontraba

Estaba sentada al lado de la cabeza de mesa donde se normalmente se sienta el líder de la familia

"Maria,querida ven tenemos unos visitantes"Dijo el Señor Phenex a su esposa

"¿Que pasa ahora Shinsuke?"-Le preguntó a su marido

"Alguien ha venido a visitarnos"-Repitió-"Mira"

Con esto se apartó de la puerta revelando a Naruto justo detrás de él con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

Maria,se llevó las manos a la boca y lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus un rápido movimiento Marie abrazo a su hijo mayor y lloró en su pecho

"Naru-chan,mi pequeño Naru-chan está de vuelta. Gracias Satan,Gracias"-Dijo mientras lloraba

Naruto se sintió triste al ver que su partida hace ya tantos años había afectado tanto a su abrazo a su madre por la espalda y cariñosamente le dijo -"No te preocupes Mamá, he vuelto y no pienso irme pronto"-Dijo el rubio tranquilizador

**Un poco después**

Todos se habían sentado en la mesa,el señor Phenex en la cabeza de mesa,la señora Phenex a su derecha y Ravel a su izquierda. Luego a la izquierda de Ravel se encontraba Riser,con Yubelluna a su lado y toda su nobleza detrás a la espera de Órdenes

Ahora al otro lado de la mesa,se encontraba Naruto,justo en la posición contraria a la de su padre,con Yasuo a su derecha y Kuroka a su izquierda

"Naruto sabes ahora que has vuelto,hay cosas que deberías tener en cuenta"-Dijo Marie seria mirando a su hijo

Naruto entendió,ahora que había vuelto debería tomar el señorío de la familia así como lo hizo su padre,el no se había retirado aún debido a que espero la vuelta de su hijo mayor,y ahora que había vuelto era hora de hablar de ello

"Y como supongo que sabras,se espera de un lider de clan que tenga una nobleza"-Dijo su padre a su hijo

"Hace poco completé mi nobleza"-Dijo Naruto a sus padres

"Entonces Naruto,presentanos a tus compañeros"-Dijo Shinsuke a su hijo,queriendo saber más de la gente que su hijo eligió para estar a su lado

Naruto suspiro sabiendo que esto no tardaria en llegar,pero se había preparado para esto

Primero señaló a Yasuo-"Este es Yasuo"-Dijo señalando al espadachín-"Es mi "Caballero",Yasuo,"es un espadachín ágil y utiliza su gran velocidad para acabar con ellos sin darse cuenta"-Explicó el rubio

"Encantado de conocerte Yasuo,esperamos que ayudes a nuestro hijo en todo lo que necesite"-Dijo Shinsuke

Yasuo no dijo nada,pero asintió con la cabeza al líder de la familia chicas de la nobleza de Riser veían con interés a Yasuo

"Y por otro lado,posiblemente sabéis quien es"-Comenzó el rubio-"El EX-Demonio callejero,Kuroka,y una de las criminales más buscadas del inframundo,aparte de eso es mi "Alfil" y a partir de ahora si alguien quiere hacerle algo a ella tendra que verselas conmigo"-Dijo Naruto seriamente

"Naruto,sabes que es un criminal,tiene que pagar por…"-Dijo su padre,pero Naruto lo corto antes de poder acabar-"Si tiene que pagar por algo,mejor que esté a mi cuidado"-Dijo en un tono cortante

Kuroka se levantó de su asiento y en una inclinación respetuosa dijo-"Espero que cuiden de mi Nyaa"-Dijo la Nekoshou

Los líderes de la familia asintieron pero aun asi miraban con algo de cuidado a Kuroka

"Supongo que no solo tendrás dos integrantes en tu nobleza Naruto,200 años dan para mucho y si has viajado por todo el mundo habrás encontrado todo tipo de gente y criaturas"-Dijo su Madre

"Si madre, en mis Viajes, no solo Yasuo y Kuroka se unieron a mi nobleza, sino que hay otros integrantes en mi nobleza, Jax,"El Maestro de Armas" es mi "Peón", un luchador que es capaza de pelear con cualquier arma,Rengar "El Cazador Orgulloso" es un nekomata que fue criado por un cazador legendario,otro peón, ahora mi último "peón" Darius "El Guerrero" un luchador que machaca a sus enemigos moviendo su enorme hacha -Dijo Naruto explicando tres integrantes de su nobleza

"¿Un nekomata?,¿Hay otro nekomata en tu nobleza?"-Pregunto Kuroka,por saber si había alguien de su raza,dudaba que fuera un Nekoshou al igual que ella,pero después de los pocos Nekomatas que quedan en el mundo era una buena noticia

"Si,Rengar es un nekomata sin igual,es un gran luchador y un gran táctico de combate,aunque a veces se deja llevar por la emoción de la batalla y deja todo de lado,lo que lo hace pelear por instinto"-Explico Naruto

Yasuo a su lado asintió ante la explicación de su Rei,conociendo ya a Rengar sabía el carácter que el depredador tenía

"Por otro lado tenemos a mi "Torre" Olaf "El Berserker",un nórdico del pasador,tiene un carácter fuerte,le gusta pelear más que otra cosa y lo que más odia es que le digan que no puede perder ningún combate,ya lo que más quiere es morir en combate ante alguien muy fuerte"-Explicó Naruto para que su familia no cometiera el mismo error que otros habían hecho antes

"Un Nórdico,esa tribu murió antes de mi nacimiento,¿como encontraste su cuerpo,hijo?"-Preguntó Shinsuke,el tenia mas de 6 siglos de Vida,un nórdico eran una tribu humana muy fuerte,capaz de ganar en combate a algunos demonios y angeles. Pero al fin y al cabo eran humanos nada que un demonio de clase alta no pudiera vencer

"Encontré su cuerpo en unas ruinas,mientras las exploraba"-Dijo recordando,cómo encontró a su amigo Nórdico-"El cuerpo de alguien que a pesar de estar muerto se negaba a morir"-Explicó

"Ahora mamá,espero que no me mates por esto"-Dijo el rubio,advirtiendo a su madre-"La última pieza de mi nobleza,mi "Reina" y la madre de mi hija es…"-Dijo Naruto,pero como se esperaba fue cortado por su madre

"NARUTO PHENEX,VAS A ENTRAR EN UN VERDADERO MUNDO DE DOLOR AHORA"-Gritó Marie,mirando hacia su hijo

Naruto trato de escapar pero fue llevado de vuelta a la silla por su madre tirándole de la oreja

"Naruto Phenex, tengo otra nieta y ¿me acabo de enterar ahora?-Preguntó-"¿Cuántos años tiene?¿Cual es su nombre?¿Como es?"-Interrogó a su hijo

"Su nombre es Kuno,tiene siete años de edad"-Dijo Naruto-"Es una niña algo tímida con los desconocidos,pero es una gran bromista. Demasiado Linda para su edad

"Naruto Phenex, ¿me he perdido 7 años de su vida?"-Dijo su madre con una voz terrorífica-"¿A quien has impregnado joven?"-pensando quien había sido capaz de restaurar el corazón roto de Naruto después de que Grayfia lo dejara

"Una Kyubi Kitsune,Yasaka la líder de los Yokai de Tokyo,así como mi Reina"-Dijo Naruto,mientras miraba alrededor

Las reacciones en la sala eran variadas,su padre estaba feliz de tener una nieta,y luego estuvo sorprendido de descubrir quién es la madre de su nieta

Yasaka era un nombre muy conocido por todo el Inframundo,la mujer estaba al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema

Sus hermanos tuvieron reacciones parecidas,mientras Ravel aún se encontraba fascinada por la nobleza de su hermano, el saber que ahora tenía una sobrina y que ademas tenia una cuñada muy poderosa,Riser tuvo una reacción parecida a la de su hermana

Yasuo no reaccionó sabiendo de antemano esta información

Y Kuroka,se encontraba algo curiosa de saber que Naruto ya tenía una hija y ella no era su madre,sabiendo que tendría que pelear por el corazón del rubio

"Y ¿porque no están aquí ahora? Es parte de la familia ¿Porque no nos la has presentado?"-Pregunto Marie al rubio

"Con eso hay un problema,debido a la cantidad de enemigos que me hice durante mi viaje y Kuno estaría en un montón de peligros incluso con Yasaka a su alrededor"-Dijo Naruto

"¿Y?"-Pregunto mientras su hijo trago saliva y la miro a los ojos

"Ella no sabe que soy su padre"-Dijo el rubio

Un momento de silencio inundó el salón Phenex durante un momento,hasta que un golpe seguido de un grito

"Naruto Phenex,no te crié para ser un padre de mierda asi que ya me estás trayendo a mi Nieta en este mismo instante-Gritó Marie

**Vale nuevo,capitulo no se porque pero subire capitulo cuando me quiera,me gusta escribir pero no se me ocurre que la idea pero no se me ocurre como escribirlo.**

**PD:He cambiado algunas cosas en otros capitulos por lo que recomendaria leerlos antes(Esta esto arriba)**

**PDD:La siguiente serie supongo que sera "Padre del Duo de jugadores" ya que en "Take Over" me pasa el Leer arriba**


End file.
